


A Heart Full of Love

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Sing Me Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Other, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Slow Build, Worried Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is surprised by the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full of Love

He rolled over in bed with a groan, annoyed by the harsh sunlight that was bombarding his face. Wait why was it sunny, it should still be relatively dark, his alarm hadn’t gone off yet and it was set for 7:30 at which point the sun would barely be rising. Unless. “SHIT.” He leapt from the bed and through on the first clean pants he could find, grabbing his bag he ran out of the house, clumsily locking up behind him. It’s very likely that he broke at least ten different traffic laws on the way to school, but he was late so they’d forgive him right? He wondered why his dad hadn’t got him up this morning, he probably ended up staying the night at the station. He was inordinately lucky today and found a parking spot close to the main entrance of the school, which never happened.

He got inside quickly and made his way to the front office, he had never really been late, but Scott had been enough times that he knew he needed to go to the front office to get a tardy slip and let them know that he was in fact not truant. The lady at the desk was nice enough about it all, and had sympathized with his utter ineptitude where it regarded setting alarms and such. With a warm smile she handed Stiles the tardy slip and let him go his merry.

The walk to History was quick enough especially when he wasn’t trying to wrestle his way through a bevy of hormonal teenagers. He opened the door and of course every face in the classroom turned towards him. In the back he saw Erica and Isaac who looked like a pair of deer in headlights for a moment before what Stiles could only guess was relief replaced it. Of course the only free seat was next to the door, on the complete opposite side of the room from them. He handed the slip to the teacher and sat down, pulling out his notebook and scribbling down random lines from the teachers PowerPoint.

Throughout the class he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, he glanced over to Erica and Isaac a few times and sure enough they were staring at him. Okay what the hell. Erica started to say something to him, mouthing something when “Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Reyes, the notes are on the screen, not in each other’s eyes.” Which had Stiles a bright shade of tomato. “Sorry sir.” He muttered through his embarrassment, and the rest of the class his eyes never left the projection, despite the feeling of Erica and Isaacs eyes boring into the back of his skull.

His mind wandered a little wondering what was up with the two of them, it’s most likely that there is once again a new big bad in town that they all needed him to do some research on. Well, he didn’t really have any time to do research at the moment, he wouldn’t really have time until next Monday after the show began. Since show nights were Thursday through a Sunday matinee he had Monday through Wednesday to catch up on whatever he needed to. Still they would need to get the research done as fast as humanly possible if whatever they were facing was hostile, which given their luck it had to be.

He was going to be in the library during lunch catching up on homework anyways, he would email Derek and give him the links to all the sights that he visits for info on the supernatural world. He would also attach his own personal bestiary, ever since the Jackson debacle he had been making his own database of supernatural creatures adding information from their personal experiences where they applied so that the pack would be ready for those scenarios should they ever happen a second time. Yes he knew that lightning doesn’t strike twice in the same place, but considering that it’s Beacon Hills anything is possible.

The peel of the bell rang out and Stiles gathered his stuff quickly and was first out the door his next class was essentially on the other end of the school and he was not going to be late for two classes in one day, his dad would kill him. He didn’t hear Erica or Isaac call after him in his mad dash to the other side of the school.

His second devoid of any pack members and Stiles was still surprised by it. Considering how large the pack had gotten Stiles had wondered how he had managed to get into the one English class that none of them were in. Surprisingly this was where he had gotten the information about the show, since they had been reading the novel the teacher brought up that the local theater company had been doing the musical version. The teacher was about to start lecturing on the chapter that they had just finished when the door opened and Jackson walked in handing a packet to the teacher, he looked panicked and lost and Stiles was now officially worried. He had never seen that face on Jackson before, his constant bravado and mask of confidence was always in place. He had been completely different after coming home from London, less angry and happy in who he was. He and Stiles had actually formed a pretty awesome friendship after he got back which totally took Stiles by surprise.

He turned to leave when his eyes fell on Stiles. Like Erica and Isaac his face went from deer in headlights followed quickly by notable relief. Now Stiles was worried. What was out there in the forests of Beacon Hills that had the pack freaking out so badly? The rest of the class went by in a blur, Stiles was completely pre-occupied with imagining what kind of hell beast they would be facing down late in the evening. He didn’t like that he wasn’t able to help like he usually did. Still he could get them the information that they needed.

Once the bell rang he made his way to the library, grabbing one of the first computers he saw and plugging his flash drive with his bestiary on it he sent an email to Derek.

**Signore Sourwolf,**

**I’m guessing from the faces I saw on the pack today that there is some big bad in Beacon Hills. So attached is a digital copy of Bad Beasties of Beacon Hills the bestiary that I have been working on, and a database of the reliable search engines and websites that I used.**

**Your Squishy Human,**

After sending the email he immediately got to work on the homework that he hadn’t been able to work on yesterday. He finished the last question just as the bell for next period rang. He ran quickly to his locker to get his books for the night since he wouldn’t be able to hang about after the last bell, thankfully it decided to be kind and open for him on the first try. Once again he found himself rushing into the class, and once again he was the last to wander in. He noted the same looks that he had seen earlier on Ethan and Aiden when he walked in. He ignored it, if he didn’t than he would be dangerously close to a panic attack he had never seen the werewolves look like that and he did not want to know what could have caused it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of equations and facts and when the last bell rang he took the shortest and least crowded route to his car. He was not going to be late again, Maggie terrified him way too much. He didn’t even notice the entire pack waiting for him at the front entrance, and because of the route he took to his Jeep they hadn’t seen him until he was already inside and driving off.

When he got to the theater he was the first one there. Awesome he wasn’t late, no he was just super early. He pulled out his phone so that he could send his dad a text. He was very shocked to see that he had fifteen unread messages.

**8:07 p.m. SCOTTIE-BOY: Hey Allison and I are going to meet up with the rest of the pack at the Arcade at 8:30, you in?**

**8:10 p.m. CATWOMAN: Batman! Arcade pack bonding!**

**8:13 p.m. PUPPY: Stiles, I’ve never been to an Arcade, I’m not really good at anything other than Table Hockey and everyone gets bored with it, will you play with me?**

**8:15 p.m. THE QUEEN L: Jackson and I are going to trounce you and Isaac in Table Hockey.**

**8:15 p.m. CRACKER JAX: What Lydia said.**

**8:30 p.m. HUNTRESS: Stiles, we’re all here, did your car break down? Do you need a ride?**

**8:35 p.m. CHOCOLATE THUNDER: Hey you okay? Erica’s worried.**

**8:40 p.m. HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: Stiles, where are you? I swear to god that POS Jeep of yours breaks down once a week.**

**8:50 p.m. TWEEDLE E: Hey are you okay, you’re starting to freak us out. Just let us know you’re safe.**

**9:00 p.m. TWEEDLE A: Stiles come on man text one of us, please.**

**9:05 p.m. SCOTTIE-BOY: Hey I totally get it if you need like some space or whatever, but just let me know your alive buddy.**

**9:15 p.m. HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: I swear to god Stiles you better not be in any trouble, if I have to save your ass one more time I will rip your throat out with my teeth.**

**9:23 p.m. THE QUEEN L: I swear to god Stilinski if you do not answer one of us this very minute I will put every last embarrassing childhood photo you have on Facebook for the whole world to see.**

**9:30 p.m. HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: STILES, ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT.**

**10:00 p.m. HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: Stiles, I’m coming. Whatever has you, where ever you are, I’m coming.**

He couldn’t help feeling really happy by the series of text messages he had gotten last night, sure they reacted that way because they thought he had been kidnapped again or something along those lines. That explained the faces that they all had today. He quickly sent a mass text to everyone to inform them that he was fine.

**TO ALL: Sorry I didn’t respond last night! I couldn’t get to my phone for about three hours and it ended up dying. I don’t have a portable charger so I had to wait till I got home before I could even charge it. Then I ended up passing out, and I haven’t checked my phone all day which I know is super weird for me. I’m really sorry for missing Arcade Night. I’ll be unreachable from 7-11 every night to Monday just so you guys know and don’t freak again. Again Sorry.**

**HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! What are you doing that you can’t respond to a simple text message?**

Okay he deserved that, but there had been plenty of times where Derek was non-communicative so why did Stiles have to be?

**STILES: It’s just a thing I’m doing, it will be over soon enough. Then you will have your squishy human researcher back.**

He turned off his phone after that in order to save the battery life. More of the company had showed up and people were all getting ready for the show so he quickly went inside to get ready for rehearsal. The rehearsal went smoothly, as the night drew on all he could think of was Derek once again and how he had reacted last night.

It’s just because you’re human, he feels responsible. That’s as far as it goes, he doesn’t see you that way, why would he? Look at you. He reminded himself that he wasn’t pack.

_He was never mine to loose._

_Why regret what could not be?_

_These are words he will never say,_

_Not to me,_

_Not to me,_

_Not for me._

_His heart full of love,_

_He will never_

_Feel this way._

He was somber as he cleaned up and returned his costume, the drive home was surprisingly quiet, he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week. He knew that he was being ridiculous, he knew they cared on some level but he still felt peripheral. An outsider looking in as it were, and he didn’t like that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, I was surprised by everyone's response! I am so happy that you all like it. I hope I can keep delivering!


End file.
